lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dyan
Dyan Stribog Dolina is a Winged Priestess of Glacies. She is the commander of Adamas Squadron and serves as the pilot of Rocket Fighter 01. Her navi is Viola. Personality & Character Due to the famous and popular reputation of Admas Squadron, "the Winged Priestesses", she is often admired and honored by the people of Glacies. Skills & Abilities Dyan appears to have a good memory, as she was able to learn Millia il Vlech Cutrettola Turan's full name after hearing it only once. Appearance History Grand Race & Assassination of Augusta What she knows of the Assassination of Farahnz Augusta is that it led to Glacies being an isolated state. Anatoray-Ades Border Skirmish When the Silvius led the First Ades Fleet into the Glacian Border, her squadron of Rocket Fighters intercepted, attacking the Ades ships with great impunity. In the ensuing chaos, her rocket fighter suffered damage and spiraled out of control as Dyan blacked out in pilot seat. Her life was saved by the arrival of Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette who used their Vespa to tether the Rocket Fighter out of its spiralling descent. It allowed Dyan to come to and regain control of her rocket. Following the battle she allowed the Sky Pirates to recover the 1st Flagship without reprisal from her patrol. Returning a Favor When Dyan spotted Fam, Giselle, and Millia crash land after escaping an Ades pursuit, She rescued them and brought them to a safehouse. Unable to speak any other language other than Glacies, Millia served as a translator for her and for Fam and Giselle. She then provided supplies and spare parts for the three repair their Vespa and return home. Before leaving, Fam takes Dyan for a ride in her Vespa in order to feel the winds. Ades Vs Glacies During the battle, Dyan led her winged Priestess against the Ades Invaders, where they destroyed Chaos with their Rocket Fighters. Her wing then turned their attention toward the Third Fleet who, unbeknownst to them, had been armed with Anti-Vanship weapons. With a last minute warning from Fam Fan Fan, she was barely able to save her squadron while the rest of the winged Priestess's were annihilated. She then went into hiding while Glacies was destroyed. Anti-Luscinia Rebellion Dyan and the rest of the Winged Priestesses are approached by Vasant and end up joining in a counter-strike against Luscinia, headed by many in Ades who do not agree with the extremes he has taken in the war. Powerless to do anything else, Dyan and her comrades reluctantly join them. In Triangulation, she says that she cannot be friends with Millia, since she was the sister of the one who destroyed Glacies. Her feelings of animosity with the newly rebelled Third Fleet culminated in a friendly-fire incident with the 3rd fleet in a subsequent battle trick by the First Fleet. Signing of Peace Treaty During the event, Dyan tried to kill Luscinia but failed because Liliana ends up being hit by her bullet instead of Luscinia. She was then tackled down by guildsmen and thrown into a prison. Though she was treated as a hero by her fellow countrymen while in prison, she stated that she was not happy with the turn of events and started to regret her actions. Pics Gallery Notes & Trivia The name, Dyan, is based on the name of a goddess in Greek Mythology. Seeing how Dyan is called a "Winged Priestess/Goddess", as a rocket fighter pilot, and protects Glacies from danger, her name has a metaphorical meaning. Articles & References External Links Category:Fam, The Silver Wing Characters Category:People of Glacies